Timeout
by i-heart-kaoru
Summary: The story hasn't gotten to the reason why I wrote the title as Timeout. New twin girls, they love softball, they have to model for Hikaru and Kaoru, and go to their school. What's so wrong? Read to find out...I stink at summaries...HikaruXOC KaoruXOC
1. Hellos and Oh No's

**Ok, first story in a long time. Please don't flame because I poured my heart out into this story. And I'm sorry for not updating my other story; I kind of got tired of it. If anyone wants it, you can have Something's Missing. But, under some conditions, of course. Just private message me and I will tell you the conditions, all right? Here's the story. I will try to update frequently, but not all the time. I do have a lot of priorities that come before this story, and fanfiction, so don't expect them every week! Any ideas go to the review box that should pop up if you hit the bottom button down there. Thank you, read, and review!**

Two girls walked through the halls of Ouran Academy, unfazed by the stares they were receiving by the plethora of people in the hallway. With their bags on the other sides of their bodies, the two girls were practically split images of each other. The girls had brown, mid-back length hair and shining green eyes. Both girls were 5'7" and made them even more similar. Although, the eldest had her bangs parted from the left, and the youngest had her bangs parted from the right. The girls' names were Samashii Raychel and Samashii Hayli. As they approached their classroom, 1-A, the girls smirked to each other.

"So Hayli, do you wanna have fun this year or what?" the eldest sister asked.

"Sure, why not, Raychel?" the youngest asked in a retort.

The two girls opened the double doors at the same time and met the eyes of twenty people. The teacher was nowhere to be found, so the girls just leaned on the wall behind the teacher's desk. The girls were receiving stares and glares from the rest of the class, but the girls just stared back with glares that said, _"Do you really think that we want to be here either?"_ About five minute after the glaring contest between the class and the identical twin sisters, the teacher walked in.

"Please take a seat, class. We have some new students today. They came here all the way from America, so please give them a warm welcome. Would you be so kind as to introduce yourselves to the class?" the teacher asked in a warm voice, though Raychel and Hayli could see right through the mask of a smile on his face.

"Alright," the twins both said at the same time. They both walked to the middle of the front of the classroom in order to introduce themselves.

"Well, as the teach said, we're new, and we expect a warm welcome," Raychel said with an expressionless face on.

"And I apologize ahead of time for the inconvenience of my sister's attitude. She's usually like this in the morning and when she's meeting new people, as am I, but I'm a little more level-headed." Hayli said with a smirk on her face, earning her a kick in the shins from her sister.

"We don't really know what to tell you, so why don't you ask us some questions so that nothing is left out?" Both Raychel and Hayli said. A few of the kids seated raised their hands hastily. Hayli pointed to one.

"You, the one with the blondness," she said with an expressionless face, even though on the inside she was cracking up at her poor joke. Of course, the girl that was picked on thought nothing of this, as she was eager to get her question answered.

"What are your names?" the blonde girl asked. Raychel and Hayli sweat dropped and looked at each other. They shared an expression that said, _"I can't believe we didn't say that."_ They both turned back to the girl and both said at the same time, "Samashii Raychel and Hayli."

A few more hands raised and this time Raychel answered. "Yes, you with the freckles."

"Um, which one is which?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side a little bit.

The two girls sighed and pointed to themselves. "I'm Hayli," the twin on the left said, "And I'm Raychel," the twin on the right said. "Next question please, you, with the red going on," Hayli said, pointing to another girl with red hair in a curly ponytail.

"What are your favorite colors and your hobbies?" the girl said, smiling slightly. The girls didn't try to fall for her sweet act, but they answered the question anyway.

"Well, my favorite color is black, and Raychel's is white. We both like to play softball, we are both models, and we both also like reading manga and watching anime. We aren't very sociable about our anime and manga, so you will barely notice that we like such things," Hayli answered, then Raychel finished for her, "As for softball, I play pitcher, and Hayli is the catcher. We can play both positions, but we like our original positions better. We are currently playing for the Shourisha Wa Ko team, and they are responsible for why we are here, other then the fact that our parents are rich, working in the medical business. You've heard of them, surely? Along with our aunt who is working in the fashion business and currently very high in the rankings." The class was murmuring to each other by then, and the girls sighed. They turned back to the teacher.

"Where do you want us to sit?" they both asked at the same time.

"The only seats available are those in the back. I'm sorry that you don't get to choose your seats, so please sit in those for the time being, all right?" the teacher replied hastily. Raychel and Hayli turned and walked back to their new desks, whispering to each other.

"What's his problem? Being all nice and stuff, it's so weird!" Hayli whispered to Raychel.

"His last name is Haika, right? His wife is a nurse working for our dad, and she could easily get fired. He shouldn't kiss up; that would only urge us to ask our dad to fire his wife." Raychel replied as they sat down in their seats.

The class hadn't started yet, as the first class they had was only fifteen minutes long, and considered as homeroom in America. Raychel took out a notebook while Hayli took out a sketchbook.

"Alrighty, pick a topic, sister dearest," Raychel ordered. Hayli thought for a minute before saying the magic word. "Pain." The girls started penciling their books. Raychel was starting out a story while Hayli was drawing. It was a thing they did; pick a topic and write or draw it. They rotated every time to mix up who drew and who wrote. In the notebook, the twins would write poems or stories about their topic, while in the sketchbook, they would practice drawing landscapes, people, or objects that deal with their topic.

By now, it was clear what Hayli was drawing. She was stenciling out what looked like a thunderstorm, and a lightning strike was crashing down, creating an explosion. There was a dark figure inside the large electric gap; a shadowed out person, looking like he was burning alive. Very painful, indeed.

Raychel, on the other hand, was writing a short story, starting out like this:

_The burns searing through my skin, down to the bone. My cries meaningless, as I lay their panting my last breaths. My thoughts were incoherent, and my mumbles inaudible. I waited for God to take me into his sanctuary, to reunite me with my wife, who was already taken. The sparks clashed, and I cried once more. Were my bones burnt to ashes by now? Was I just dust? Wishing to hear one last sound before I went, I struggled with all my might through the searing pain, and opened my crisp eyes. All I saw was black, and all I smelt was smoke. I thought I was going to heaven, to live once again, but all there was was-_

That was when her creative flow was stopped by a question.

"What are you guys doing?" two boys asked from in front of them. They had on mischievous smirks, and their auburn hair stood out of their heads in carefully spiked pieces. They looked at Raychel and Hayli expectantly.

"Why do you want to know?" Hayli asked the boy in front of her who had his part from the right.

"It seemed odd that you would be doing this. Most people would be talking right now, but you guys are just doing noting." He answered.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, stop pestering them. I know you are up to no good." The feminine boy in between them ordered.

"We just wanna know," the boy with his hair parted from the left retorted, who the twin girls figured out was Hikaru.

"Well, if you MUST know, we are playing a game. Which, apparently, is over. Hayli, let's see what you thought of pain," Raychel said as she traded papers with Hayli.

"Wow, you thought of it practically the same as me. Though, I thought of it as a man on fire. Nice electric shock. Very flashy," Raychel told her sister just as they both finished analyzing each other's work.

"Yeah. Yours is very descriptive. Very nice." Hayli said, smirking at how similar they both were.

"Why would you draw something about a person being struck by lightning?" the other, Kaoru, asked.

"That's none of your business, now is it?" both girls answered him.

"We just wanted to know. Hey, your last names are Samashii, right?" the Hitachiin brothers asked.

"So what if we are?" the girls retorted.

"Well, our mom said something about new models that were coming to do a photo shoot. And she said something about them being twins and their last names starting with Samashii. Are you them?" Hikaru asked.

The girls stared at the Hitachiins in disbelief. How could this be possible? They were going to be models for a woman's fashion line, but it couldn't be _their_ mom. No, it just couldn't. Not _these_ annoying jerks. As realization hit them, they started to turn towards each other. One thought passed through both of their heads, _And we are suppose to be neighbors with Mrs. Yuzuha Hitachiin._

"Umm…sorry. You might have the wrong twins. We don't model for a Hitachiin business, sorry," Hayli answered for the both of them, as Raychel was still frozen from shock.

"We didn't say our last names, now did we?" Kaoru asked her, and a smirk plastered onto his and his brother's faces as they realized that they had the twins cornered. Just when Hikaru and Kaoru were going to pester them to annoying, embarrass, or learn more about them (more then likely embarrass), the bell went off to end homeroom and start class.

"Alright, class. Stop talking and please turn to page 98 in your _Japanese_ _Culture_ textbooks. Will someone please volunteer to read? Yes, you, Miss Korimako," the teacher said, and class began. But Raychel and Hayli weren't paying attention; they were passing notes with each other.

**(Raychel) **_(Hayli)_

**I can't believe that we are modeling for **_**their**_** mom!!! I don't wanna no more!!!**

_To bad. I know they seem like jerks, and probably are, but we have to do this job to "Make nice with the neighbors" as mom says._

**But…but…WHY DON'T WE JUST BRING OVER A CAKE LIKE THE OTHER SENSIBLE FAMILIES?!?!?!**

_Because our mom in mentally unstable and sucks at controlling and teaching kids. That's why she became an all-purpose ADULT doctor, in order to not deal with kids!_

**But why do we have to live NEXT to them as well?!?!**

_No one said that we had to like it._

**Good point. We're supposed to meet them after school today, right? CRAP! I don't wanna!!!!!**

_You think I want to either?!?! I wanna go to pitching clinic!!! We were supposed to learn the bounce back during catching!!!_

**And I wanted to work on my fastball. We just have to do this job.**

_Meanie._

** You are what you eat.**

_You eat meanies?_

**Oh…I guess that didn't make sense, huh?**

_Duh?_

This went on for the rest of the class, through all their other classes, until it was time to go home. By that time, the girls were dreading their meeting with the horrible Hitachiins.

**So? What do you think of the first chapter? Please review! I won't have any promises of a speedy update, trust me!! I also have softball, school, the play, and it just snowed, like, 3 feet!!! I don't like snow all that much….oh well….See you in the next chapter!!!**


	2. Getting Ready For Heck

**Alrighty~~~! Time for the second chapter!!! Please read and review!!! Now, I really want people to review or otherwise, I will lose interest in this story!! Thank you to GoldenAngelHearted and I'm-amazing-deal-with-it for reviewing right off the bat!!! Speaking of bat, or batting, softball will come up shortly in these chapters. As will pitching, catching, and let's not forget the Host Club! One with the story!!!**

When Raychel and Hayli got home, they immediately went upstairs, into their room, locked the door, and wouldn't come out.

"Ugh! I don't want to go over!!" Raychel screamed as she sat down on her bunk bed.

Now, let me, the narrator, explain what their room looked like, as I presume you all want to know about. When you walked through the double doors, decorated creatively with "Keep out" and "Trespassers Will Be Shot. Survivors Will Be Shot Again." signs, you came to a very large room. The carpet had a bright green, furry rug that covered most of the middle of the room on top of it. There were two sides of the room. One side of the room was decked in black, blue, green, and yellow while the other side of the room was covered with white, orange, red, and purple things. You can tell whose room is whose, right? Well, on both sides of the room, there were bunk beds that reached up to about ¾ of the wall. Underneath the two bunk beds were computers, decked with the opposite colors. On the black side, Hayli's, there was a white laptop that had colorful pieces of duct tape all over it in orange, red, and purple, while on the white side of the room, Raychel's, there was a black laptop with colorful pieces of, well, you get the picture. Anyway, on the wall opposite of the door, there were bookcases that reached the ceiling and were stacked with assorted manga, books, trophies, picture frames, stuffed animals, plushies, CDs, movies, and more. The middle shelf took up about 3 shelves and had in it a plasma screen TV. Beneath that were a VCR, and DVD player, along with remotes. In the middle of the room, on top of the rug, there were bean bags and a cushioned chair that hung from the ceiling. In front of those assorted objects laid a PlayStation 3, an Xbox 360, and a Wii that was hooked up to the plasma. Now that we have that figured out, let's get back to the story.

"Ugh! I don't want to go over!!" Raychel screamed as she sat down on her bunk bed.

"Like I want to either. We kinda have to, though. Mom will kill us." Hayli answered her sister's cries.

"But mom's not here."

"That doesn't change anything. She left us a note." Hayli replied, pulling out a piece of paper with cursive writing on it.

_Dear Girls,_

_I have to leave for work this evening, so I do hope you go over to Mrs. Hitachiin's house. She invited you to a dinner as well as a greet and meet. If you get bored, she does have some nice boys that are a little bit older than you, but are also in your grade at school. They have many assorted video games that I know you enjoy playing. If you decide not to go, I will kill you. Just letting you know, and have a great time._

_Love, Mom._

_PS. If you miss this once-in-a-life-time-chance, I will ground you and no more softball. Get it? Love You!_

"Are you sure she loves us?" Raychel asked as she handed the letter back to Hayli.

"I don't know about love. And I'm sure she fell for Hikaru's and Kaoru's devil act. I mean, _nice boys_? Has she even seen them? They are pure evil." Hayli replied, crumpling the letter and doing a three-pointer into the wastebasket.

"I don't understand completely. I mean, I know that we hate them, but why? I mean, all they did was interrupt our 'creative flow' by talking and pestering, then making us feel embarrassed, but that's what they want us to feel. Aren't we just falling for their trap if we start to hate them?" Raychel asked as she went over to her computer and went on youtube.

"Raychel, don't tell me…You aren't starting to _like_ them, are you?" Hayli remarked with a smirk and stifled a laugh.

"Of course not! That's just cruel, liking them. How could you even think that?! Besides, why would I like someone who likes to tease?" Raychel said, not a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Fine whatever. The maids said to wear something nice, something that shows how good our bodies, legs, and necks look, and something that is not all that revealing, because of the other twins." Hayli replied as she went to their closet. The Samashiis still hadn't changed out of their altered boy's uniform. They just had on the jacket and a pleated skirt with long black socks one. The socks had a ring of purple around the top so that it could match the uniform.

"Hey, I know just the outfit. You remember the lace up one? The one with the different colors?" Raychel said as she got up from the computer.

"Oh, yeah! The one that isn't revealing, but is still good looking?" Hayli asked as they both went into the closet to find the said clothes and change. The clothes that they picked out were strapless shoelace dresses. The dresses had a design on the front that looked like a shoelace design. It had holes going through it and laces going through them, tied at the top. The dresses were tight, and were cut off just a few inches above the knees. Raychel's dress was white, of course, with black laces, and Hayli's was a black dress with white laces.

"Alright. Shall we go all the way with make-up and hair?" Hayli asked her elder twin, smirking at how awesome they looked.

"I think we should, sister dearest," Raychel replied and went back into their closet to do their make up at the vanity. Their closet was VERY large, trust me. And only because it held two bureaus, and two full length mirrors. The girls did their make-up to perfection and they were on their way downstairs.

"Have a wonderful time tonight ladies. You look extremely beautiful, as always," was how their favorite maid bade them as they walked out the doorway.

"Thank you," they replied back and were headed to the already waiting limo.

"Why do we have to ride a limo-" Raychel started.

"To just go next door?" Hayli finished for Raychel as they got into the limo.

"To make a good impression, mistresses. Did you forget anything?" Their American driver, Greg, said.

"We are going next door. If we forgot anything, we could just walk over and get it," Raychel retorted sarcastically.

"Of course, Mistress Hayli," Greg answered wrongly, again.

"Whatever," they both said, taking out their iPods to listen to their music before they had to get out. Although, it was just a 2 minute ride. Raychel and Hayli packed their iPods in their largish purses and got ready to get out. Their purses finished off the outfits. They were extremely colorful and had bright colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, you name it! The tips of each bag matched the laces on the dresses of both girls.

"Here we are, mistresses," Greg introduced, getting out to open their doors. Once he opened their doors, he nodded to each of them.

"Have a good night, Mistress Raychel," Greg said to Hayli, as she was the last one to get out.

"Thanks," she replied coolly, ignoring that he forgot who she was.

"Are you ready?" the real Raychel asked Hayli when the limo was halfway back to their house.

"Not nearly. Let's go," Hayli replied as they both walked up the steps and knocked on the door to what was surely going to be the worst night of their lives.

**Cliffie! All suggestions for the third chapter go in the tiny box below!!! Wow, I posted two chapters in one day, and I only wrote this today! (2/11/10) Alrighty! Review!!!**


	3. Greetings, New Friends!

**Thank you for staying with me throughout the story so far!!! And thank for all the reviews, KoolKat14, GoldenAngelHearted, and I'm-amazing-deal-with-it. I really appreciate that people put the time to read my story and review as well! I have enabled Anonymous Reviews, so please feel free to review and give me ideas!!! And, please, give me goals. For instance, tell me how long you want the story, or something. OK? On to the story!!!**

Raychel and Hayli waited outside the Hitachiin's mansion as they waited for someone to answer the door. They waited for a short while before they heard footsteps on the opposite side, coming towards the door. The door opened to a fairly young butler.

"You must be the twin daughters of Mistress Samashii. Welcome. We already have dinner set, so come in and make yourselves at home," the butler said as he ushered them inside. The were in the grand hallway of the Hitachiin mansion, and, being the loudmouths they really are, stared in awe at how similar their houses were.

"I can't believe they have the same interior designer as we do!" Raychel exclaimed as she gave her purse to the butler along with Hayli.

"Well, this house was built by the same people," Hayli remarked. The hallway was decked out in designs that were so detailed; it put an embroiderer to shame. Above them hung a chandelier of glass ornaments and below them a neatly designed tile floor of black and white. Two stair cases started from the side and met at the top in the middle. There were doors on each side; one leading to a room that Raychel and Hayli presumed was the dining room, considering the luscious aroma that emanated from its doors. On the other side of the room, the door was closed and the girls could not figure out what it was. The Samashiis were snapped out of their awe by Hitachiin Yuzuha.

"Oh! You have finally arrived! Come on in; dinner was just set!" she replied as she waved the girls into the dining room. Raychel and Hayli followed orders, and, showing how well they do the walkway, waltzed over swinging their hips as to appeal to Mrs. Hitachiin's business lines. Mrs. Hitachiin eyed this carefully and smirked a smirk that the Samashiis knew well, even if they only saw it for about twenty minutes.

"Have you two met my boys, Hikaru and Kaoru? They are twins, just like you. They are also in your class at Ouran Academy," Mrs. Hitachiins said to make as a conversation starter. Being the *ahem* _polite_ girls they were posing as, Raychel and Hayli replied, "Yes, we have met them."

"Are they not going to attend dinner?" Raychel asked in a curious voice, although on the inside she was screaming, _'please let them not come! Please let them not come!!'_

"Oh, no. They are coming. After all, they have to be here if you are modeling their clothes. Right?" Mrs. Hitachiin stated as she took a seat in front of the delicious assortment of food.

The twin girls just stared at her like she was crazy. Although, Mrs. Hitachiin wasn't paying attention, as she was calling over a butler to as him to call down Hikaru and Kaoru. Raychel and Hayli just about screamed. They had to model for the jerk twins?!?! What was wrong with life?! Didn't it know that they absolutely hated the Hitachiin brothers? How could life do this to them?!?! Why?!?! WHY?!?!

Hayli was the first to snap out of her delusion. "Of course," she replied hesitantly, for she had nothing else to say. She led her sister over to a seat and sat her down. Raychel had then by that tie snapped out of her daze and sent her sister a thank you look. Hayli smiled back and they both turned back to the assortment of food. There was so much that the girls couldn't even imagine that this was for only five people. Some parents and adults go ballistic when it comes to greeting people and dinners. There was a cough at the doorway and Raychel and Hayli looked up. There in the doorway to the dining room stood Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They were both wearing clothes that had a vest with a plaid design. Hikaru's was orange while Kaoru's was green. They had on long white sleeved shirts underneath and black bands on opposite arms-Hikaru's on his left arm and Kaoru's on his right arm. When they saw Raychel and Hayli, they smirked a grin that just advertised them saying, _'we knew it was you guys all along.'_

"Ah. My boys are here. Raychel, Hayli, this is Hikaru and Kaoru," Mrs. Hitachiin said, pointing to the wrong twin when she said their names. "Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Samashii Raychel and Hayli. They are the models I told you were going to model for your new line," Mrs. Hitachiin said, pointing to the wrong twins once again. The four first years thought nothing of this, as they were already used to it.

"Pleasure to meet you again," the real Hikaru said as he sat down across from the girls. "We knew that it was really you guys," Kaoru said as he sat down next to his brother.

"Oh, we're so sorry that we had no idea your mom was our new boss," Raychel said, acting sweet and polite, but on the inside, she was a raging storm.

"Please forgive us," Hayli finished in the same tone as her sister.

"Alright, now that we introduced ourselves, let's eat and talk about the modeling conditions," Mrs. Hitachiin said as she started putting mashed potatoes on her plate. The two pairs of twins did the same and soon grew into a heated conversation about what their forte was in modeling, what their limits were, what they were willing to do, how long, and so forth.

"Well, we're all set. Let's make some practice pictures. We have a selection of clothes that Hikaru and Kaoru have set for you, so just go through the foyer into the room opposite this one, and you'll be in the studio. Then, there will be a room with your names on the door-that's your dressing room. In there, pick out similar clothes, because you are twins, and we will see if you have good taste. Think of this as a test. If you have very good taste, then you will be able to choose what category you would like to model for. If not, I decide, all right? Hikaru, Kaoru, escort them to the said room, please!" Mrs. Hitachiin said in a very business-like manner.

The two sets of twins got up from their seats and walked out of the room and into the foyer without saying a word to each other. When the doors to the studio closed, Hikaru and Kaoru did what they did best: pester, annoy, and embarrass.

"So, why didn't you tell us you were going to model for us?" Hikaru asked suspiciously as snaked his arm around Raychel's shoulders.

"Yeah, it would have been nice to get to know you at school. You could have even come to the Host Club after school and requested us. We could have become _closer_," Kaoru did the same to Hayli, but whispered the last part in her ear as a way to flirt. Hayli was blushing A LOT on the inside, but outside, she pushed Kaoru's arm off of herself as Raychel did the same with an annoyed face on.

"Okay, first of all, we didn't tell you because we figured you were egotistical jerks who woo all the girls," Raychel replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Second of all, we didn't want you to pester us. Heck, we didn't even want to model in the first place. But seeing as we have already moved next door, it's a little late to change plans," Hayli finished for her sister and also putting her hands on her hips.

Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked. No girl, let alone girls, had ever resisted their charm. This made them a little…pleased.

"Don't worry. We were just teasing you," Hikaru said.

"Why don't you just go start your 'test' as mom said," Kaoru finished as he and his brother walked over to the stage and sat down, ready to wait for the girls to finish.

"Uhh…okay," Raychel and Hayli said as they headed over to their said dressing room. They opened the door to what looked like a room-sized closet, which, figuratively, it was. The girls walked in, closed the door, and started searching for matching clothes that would wow the Hitachiin family.

"What should we choose? Do we really want her to choose for us?" Raychel asked as she rummaged through the summer wear.

"I dunno. How about this?" Hayli asked as she pulled out identical sweater dresses with leggings. One dress was brown, tan, orange and white with white leggings while the other was black, gray, light blue, and white with black leggings.

"That's good enough. We already have make-up done, and our hair has been straightened, so we don't really have to do anything," Raychel said as she started to get dressed, easing into the dress as to not smudge her make up or frizz her hair. Hayli started to do the same and soon they were done. They did a quick once-over look at their reflection and headed out. Hikaru and Kaoru were where they were before, but now their mom was in the room talking to what looked like a photographer. Raychel coughed to get their attention, and all heads turned towards them.

"Oh, wow!! You two look gorgeous!! Okay, now that I know I can trust you, let's get you in some pictures. Utika, please take some pictures of them on the stage. Hikaru, Kaoru, up!" Mrs. Hitachiin ordered as everything started to happen fast. Raychel and Hayli were told to move a limb a few times, or told to flip their hair a few times, and everything was finished before they knew it. All this while, Hikaru and Kaoru were in the back of the room watching their new models. One thought passed through both their heads as they leaned against the wall. _They are…kinda cute._

Once the photo shoot was over, Raychel and Hayli changed back into their regular clothes and bade Mrs. Hitachiin farewell. They didn't bother calling Greg, seeing as they were only a mile away from their house and I was silly to drive. Plus, it was a nice night out. Suddenly, though, Raychel and Hayli heard voices behind them.

"Raychel! Hayli!" was heard and the said girls turned around. Hikaru and Kaoru were running toward them with their bags in their hands.

"You forgot your bags. Mom told us to bring them to you," Hikaru managed to huff out while he was panting.

"Thank you. We would have died if we didn't have them," Hayli answered as she took the bags. She handed Raychel's back to her.

"No problem. Oh, and we kinda have to apologize," Kaoru said as his panting slowed down and he stood up from his hunched position.

"What for?" Raychel asked him, rummaging through her bag making sure they didn't steal anything.

Hikaru looked at her in disbelief. "We have to apologize for the way we acted in there and at school. We're sorry."

Raychel and Hayli stared at both boys in disbelief. Apologize? That's the most sensible thing they had ever done in their presence. Then, the girls stuck out their hands. Hikaru and Kaoru gazed down at the hands as if it was the weirdest thing in the world. The Samashiis rolled their eyes at the same time.

"It's a peace offering," Raychel said.

"Let's be friends," Hayli revised for her sister.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, and then smirked. Then they smiled. They stuck out their hands and shook with each other. This was better then what they had planned.

"So, we're probably going to get bored, so why don't we, as friends, go to our house and play video games until dawn?" Raychel asked as she put her bag on her shoulder while smirking. The Hitachiins raised their eyebrows and shrugged. "Why not," they both said. "But only if you can guess which one is Hikaru," they said again, smirking. This was the ultimate test, to see if they were worthy friends.

"Can't you tell yourselves apart? You actually need someone to tell you guys apart for you?" Raychel asked sarcastically while Hayli answered. She pointed to the twin on their left. "Kaoru," then to their right, "Hikaru." The Hitachiins stood in disbelief. No one had ever told them apart. "How? What's your reasoning?" They asked suspiciously.

"First of all, Kaoru's voice is higher and scratchier while Hikaru's is sneakier and sounds like he has something planned. Second of all, your hair is parted different ways. Third of all, you are wearing different vests," Raychel answered.

"Fourth of all, let's just call it twin's intuition," Hayli answered then said, "So, are you coming over our house to play Raving Rabids or not?"

The Hitachiins smirked again, recovering from their shock. "Of course we are coming over to win-I mean play with you," they both said, acting cocky.

"You wish!" Raychel said. The rest of the way to the house consisted of boasting, bragging, laughing, and exchanging of insults. It was like they were old friends, the way they talked to each other and laughed.

**So? Whaddya think? I typed and posted the first three chapters in one day!!! I am so happy with myself!!! Please, click that button at the bottom and review! Give me ideas as how they will meet the host club in the next chapter!!! Please!!! I beg of you!!! Sayonara!!!**


	4. Sleepover?

**Hello!!! I am too tired right now…so I will skip the author's note!! Thank you!!!**

"Pst. Hayli. Wake up," pestered Raychel as she tried to push Hayli off the bean bag.

The four teenagers were upstairs in the game room of the Samishii's **(1)** mansion, and were strewn across the floor on variously placed bean bag chairs. The TV was paused on the Wii game, Raving Rabbids. The Wii was on the floor, daring to tip over and break. Hayli groaned and opened her eyes.

"What I miss?" Hayli mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Not much, retard," Raychel smirked. "Who falls asleep during a dance match?" she asked, holding back a giggle.

"Shut up," Hayli said, trying to get up, but failing epically; she fell right back into the bean bag chair in a slouching position. "What time is it?" she asked.

"One thirty in the morning," Hikaru answered, looking at his watch.

When Raychel and Hayli had gotten home at about 9:30 at night, they went upstairs to get changed, the Hitachiins following them curiously. When they got to their closet in their room, they pushed the Hitachiins out and said, "No perverts aloud," They had changed very quickly into their pajamas: black tank tops with baggy plaid boy pajama pants. When they came out, the Hitachiins looked at them hesitantly. Hikaru then asked at that time, "Can we change into something?" and Kaoru finished, "Our dress clothes aren't exactly all-nighter material," with a smirk. Hayli replied with a, "Fine," while Raychel went to get two of their baggy guy shirts and larger boy pajama pants. She emerged a few seconds later with two large gray t-shirts and large, baggy, black sweats. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and went to change in their closet. They came out, went to the game room, and started to play Raving Rabbids. So, that's where they are now. Let's get back to the story, shall we.

"That's too late…let's go to sleeeeeeppp…" Hayli murmured.

"But we have to finish our fourth game!!!" Hikaru whined. Kaoru, though, was starting to dose off as well. He was sitting in the green bean bag chair, his head lolling to the side. Hayli whined again.

"But Kaoru's sleepiiiiiiiing…." She complained as she snuggled deeper into the bean bag chair.

"Fine. Hikaru, help me turn off the game and get them to…" was all Hayli heard before she dosed off into dream land. There, she was dreaming up random stuff. One of her many random flashes of pictures and senses was somebody picking her up. She moaned and rolled to the side, or tried to, at least.

Now, if you are all wondering, Raychel had ordered Hikaru to help her get Hayli to their room. Hikaru protested, as usual, but Raychel threatened to stab him with a chopstick. Hikaru obliged, because he did not want to get stabbed with a chopstick. He had picked up Hayli, but she had moved, almost falling out of his arms. He quickly maneuvered to catch her, and safely had her in his arms. He went to Raychel's and Hayli's room, quickly putting Hayli down on a random bunk bed, and moved back to the game room. First night in the Samishii's mansion and he already felt like he had been there forever. When he got back into the game room, though, Raychel was already found sleeping in the same bean bag Hayli was in. _'So much for an all nighter'_ he thought and groaned to himself. He then proceeded to pick Raychel and take her back to her room. He put her on the other bunk bed and went to Kaoru. Seeing as he was asleep, Hikaru tried to pick him up. Succeeding, shockingly, he proceeded to take him to Raychel's and Hayli's bed room as well, for he had seen a couch in there. (Did I forget to mention that? ^_^) He put Kaoru on the couch and proceeded to sit himself on there as well. There, they fell asleep…

**I'm sorry!!!!!!!! I know this is a reeeeeeealy short chapter, but I'm really tired, and some people said to post this chapter tonight, but, technically, it's 12:10, so it's tomorrow. Sorry!!!!! I will probably have the next chapter posted sometime….not soon, but sometime….sorry!!! The Samishiis will meet the host club…in about 2 chapters, Okay?!?!? Just bare with me- I'm tired and I have a head ache!!!! Please, please, please do not wake me up….ooooh!!!! Next chapter idea!!! Next chapter idea!!! Thank you!!!**


	5. BWH and Introductions

**Hello!!!!! I wrote the first bit of this on my iPod, so no flames!!!!! Now, onto the story! (BTW, the (1) on chapter 4 meant that I was changing their last names! My bad!!!)**

The next morning, Kaoru Hitachiin woke up to a thud. As he jolted awake, he rolled over to try and see what happened, but proceeded to fall off the couch. He groaned as he lifted his head.  
"What happened?" he asked drearily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sitting up. Hikaru had also jolted awake, but was still tired enough to not care. Hayli was on top of her bed and looking to see what the problem was. Raychel, however, was sprawled out on the floor.

She sat up and rubbing her head. "Hehehe...sorry. I kind of fell off the latter."

Hayli stifled a laugh. "Were you so drained from our failed all nighter that you would not even open your eyes?" she asked.

"Shut up," Raychel retorted and got up. Hikaru got up from the couch and helped Kaoru get up.

"Hey, y'know, today is when you're suppose to start modeling," he remarked.

"But I thought that was yesterday!!!!" Raychel complained. She was pouting and crossing her arms in a way to show that she was not pleased.

"That was something like orientation. Show you the ropes, and such," Kaoru answered.

"Today you get to spend all day dressing up," Hikaru added with a smirk.

"Awwwwww....you're mean!!! And I thought you were my friend...guess it was wrong of me to ask you..." she remarked with a smirk.

"You didn't ask. You more likely demanded," he retorted smirking. "It's almost like you were begging to be my friend," he urged her.

"I was so not. It was just that you were so pitiful that we HAD to ask you. It's not like we wanted to! We were being polite!!" Raychel argued back, getting them into a full-fledged argument. Hayli and Kaoru stood to the side watching their siblings argue. Hayli turned to Kaoru.

"Y'know she doesn't mean it like that. She really wanted to be friends with you guys from the start. She thinks that you guys are interesting….let's just say," she told him.

"Yeah. I kinda figured as much. Hikaru's such a moron sometimes," Kaoru told her back.

"Hey, I almost forgot to ask, what are we going to be modeling?" Hayli asked Kaoru again.

"Well, you guys are doing something along the lines of summer. Since we usually release the magazines a few months after we take the pictures, we are doing warm things, and such."

"When you say summer, do you mean…" Hayli stuttered.

"Yes. We mean tank tops, short shorts, flip-flops, sunglasses, bathing suits, hats. Going back to the topic of bathing suits: you both will be modeling the bikinis that we designed, of course," Kaoru told her, smirking mockingly and enjoying the many shades of red growing on her face.

"But…but you guys don't even know what size we are, or what our preferences are, or what our limits are, and when did we become your models?" Hayli pestered.

"When you signed that contract two chapters ago," Kaoru answered.

"But…but…..THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Hayli whined.

"What's not fair?" Raychel asked as she turned away from the steaming Hikaru. (They had been fighting all that time and Hikaru was on the verge of erupting like a volcano.)

"We have to model in what they tell us to!!! I thought that we were allowed to pick!!!"

"Well, it's kinda obvious. Didn't you read the contract? It said that we had to model for Hikaru and Kaoru, while getting to pick out what we model. Hikaru and Kaoru give us options and we get to pick. Easy."

"Easy for you!" Hayli screamed back at her smug sister. She turned back to Kaoru. "Can I not model anything too rash and would get me grounded?" Hayli asked politely and innocently, trying to get on the Hitachiin's good side.

"Sorry. We decide," Hikaru and Kaoru replied with a smirk.

"Meanies…" Raychel and Hayli both mumbled. "Fine then, whatever. Why don't you guys go back to your house to change? We gotta get changed here." Hayli said.

"Okay. We'll have a quick breakfast at our house. Want us to make something for you?" Hikaru asked.

"Nah. If we eat something, we won't be in modeling shape. We'll eat afterwards," Raychel answered.

"Suit yourselves," Kaoru said, turning away.

"Oh, and one last thing…" Kaoru suddenly said, halfway out the door with Hikaru in tow.

"We want you to come to the Host Club after your next school day," Hikaru finished for him.

"Just think about it," they both said, and left.

"Host Club?" Hayli asked.

"What's a Host Club?" Raychel asked also.

"Oh well. We have to get ready. You wanna shower first while I make the beds, then you choose our outfits?" Hayli asked; making the bunk beds was just as difficult as choosing a pair of clothes from their closet.

"Fine. I'll be finished in 7 minutes," Raychel answered.

"Suit yourself," Hayli replied, getting ready to make the beds. Raychel went off to get her shower. When she was finished, she switched with Hayli and got out the clothes they wanted that day. Raychel decided on a tight, off-the-shoulder t-shirt, a tank top to go under it, and a skirt that matched. (Make up the colors; I'm too tired…) She chose the same thing for Hayli, but the colors were different, (make them up!!!) When they were both finished, they slowly made their way down the block to the Hitachiin's house abut a mile away (there's a lot of space between their houses because of how much land they own.) When Raychel and Hayli got to the door, there must have been a video camera out front somewhere because the door opened. There stood the butler that had greeted them the day before.

"Hey, aren't you that butler that greeted us before? What's your name?" Hayli said coming in while Raychel stayed outside looking in various places a hidden camera could or couldn't be. She gave up after a few seconds and came in after Hayli right in time to hear the butler say, "My name is Utada."

"No way!!!! Are you, like, related to that really famous singer who sang for Kingdom Hearts?!?!?!" Raychel screamed as she ran up to him starry-eyed.

"Why, yes. He's her cousin," Kaoru said from the doorway. He didn't change into anything special-just jeans and a button down t-shirt that was open and had a white tank top underneath. (Make up the colors.) Hikaru came out from behind the other side of the doorway. "We've met her before. She's really nice," Hikaru added.

"Thank you for the compliment of my cousin, Master Kaoru. I will be sure to tell her that the Hitachiins send her their regards. As will I introduce the Samishii daughters to her knowledge on the phone as well," Utada said and bowed to say good day.

"Alright. Now that you two are here," Hikaru smirked.

"Let's take you two to the studio and dressing room to get your measurements," Kaoru finished, equally as mischievous as his brother.

"Please tell us that some of your _female_ maids are going to measure us…" Raychel stuttered out, backing away slowly with Hayli.

"Of course they are," Kaoru said back.

"WE wouldn't measure you. That's just plain perverted," Hikaru said finishing for Kaoru.

"Unless, of course, that all depends if you _want_ us to measure you. Then, that changes," Hikaru and Kaoru both said, getting close to Raychel and Hayli, making them blush very hard and back into the wall. The Hitachiins were leaning in close to them by then, almost an inch away. Hayli then got an idea.

"Well, if you really want to measure us, I really don't care," she said smirking.

"HUH?!?!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Raychel all screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAYLI?!?!? WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!" Raychel screamed in Hayli's ear.

"Sheesh. I was just joking," Hayli teased, opening the door to the studio and walking inside to see some maids with some tape measurers. She picked one to measure her and walked into her dressing room. Raychel walked in a few seconds later with another maid that also had a tape measurer. The maids took their measurements and they walked out about 10 minutes later with clipboards in their hands. The two maids handed the Hitachiins the clipboard with the Samishii's private and personal information on it, bowed, and left. Once Hikaru and Kaoru looked over the information, they smirked. Raychel and Hayli walked out of their dressing rooms, blush rising in their cheeks as they saw the devilish twins smirk.

"PERVERTS!!!" the two girls yelled as they hit the top of their heads, making them double over in pain and clutch their heads.

"What? Sewing together your clothes will be a piece of cake with your measurements," Hikaru said, turning his head back to the girls and looking very evil.

"I mean, come on. It's easy with a BWH size of 36/26/38," Kaoru smirked, also turning back to Raychel and Hayli, looking completely evil.

"Who knew that you two had such nice figures," The Hitachiins then said, getting up and getting close to the female twins. They were blushing like mad.

"Well, we could say thank you, but that sounded perverted, what you said just now, so we are going to go with hitting you on the head," Raychel said, getting a ruler and slapping them on the head. Hayli just stood there looking embarrassed and drained of any sense of moving. She finally snapped out of it when Kaoru fell into her, pushing her over. Hayli shook herself out of her trance, got up, and also slapped Kaoru on the head.

"Okay, are you finished now?" Kaoru asked, rubbing his head.

"Waaaaiiit…" Hayli said….paused….then slapped him on the head. "There. Now I'm done."

"Alright. Now that we have your measurements, let's get some pictures of you. Don't worry, even though we are doing the summer addition of the magazine we publish, we won't have you doing the bathing suits," Hikaru said.

"Some other female models that are older than you are doing the bathing suit modeling because of their measurements," Kaoru said smirking.

"Don't make us get out the rulers again," Raychel and Hayli threatened.

"Whatever. We got the maids getting the list of clothing out so that you can choose. Change then come back out," Hikaru and Kaoru ordered.

"Fine, whatever," the female twins both said as they walked away into the dressing room. The photo shoot went by very quickly, so I'm not going to write about it.

After the sets of twins were done in the photo shoot, they went upstairs to the Hitachiin's game room to hang out.

"So, what is this club anyway?" Hayli asked, suddenly realizing what they were told earlier that day.

"Oh, it's a club where the host members host girls. You see, there are a variety of types," Hikaru said.

"There is this short blonde boy whose name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He goes by Honey-senpai, though. He likes sweets, and he is the loli-shota or boy-lolita type. He loves cake, and he carries around a stuffed bunny. He's really fun to tease, but we usually don't because he can turn on the cute charm like pushing a button; very easily," Kaoru started.

"Then there is Takashi Morinozuka. He goes by Mori-senpai. He and Honey-senpai are cousins, are seniors in their third year, class A, and host together. Mori-senpai doesn't really talk much, and he is super tall. He likes to watch over Honey-senpai and he is in the Kendo club as well. They both have younger brothers that are a year behind us, though they are the complete opposite," Hikaru continued.

"Wait, why are you telling us all of this?" Raychel asked.

"Hang on, there's more," Hikaru told her.

"Then there is Kyoya Otori. He is what some people call the 'shadow king' of the host club. He is what you call the cool type though we say there's nothing cool about him. He caries around this booklet where he writes down information and he likes it when people pay him money, so watch out. We once had to pay a 1 million dollar debt for setting the curtains on fire and scaring away the guests. If you scare away customers, go hide. He also wears glasses and is in second year, class A." Kaoru stated.

"There is also this 6 foot doofas named Tamaki Suoh. He is blonde, idiotic, refers to everything as a family, loves Japanese culture, is half French, can rant really fast about nonsense, loves commoners' things, a pervert, and is obsessed with trying to get Haruhi to act feminine and dress as a girl. He is the princely type, but he's more like the baka type. We call him Tono because he acts like a stuck up prep king," Hikaru said.

"Then, there is a female posing as a male in the host club, but you have to keep it a secret that you know about her true gender. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka and she is the natural type. She usually woos girls by being blunt and honest. She studies a lot, and is an honors student. The only one in the academy. She is in our class I don't see what's wrong with trying to dress her up, though. It's pretty fun. Especially when she crossplays as a girl," Kaoru said.

"But if she's a girl, wouldn't that just be cosplay?" Hayli asked.

"Only if she dresses as a girl, which she doesn't. So it's crossplay," Kaoru corrected.

"The host club loves to cosplay, and most ideas are made by the 'king', Tamaki. He made the Host club in the first place, so blame him if the cosplays suck," Hikaru said.

"And that's pretty much it," Kaoru said.

"But what about you two?" Raychel asked.

"Oh yeah. I knew we forgot something…" Kaoru said, and cued for Hikaru to start talking.

"Okay, so we, The Hitachiin Brothers, have a special act that usually knocks most girls right out," Hikaru said.

"It's not a real act, so don't get the wrong ideas. If you hear us say something that is above teen rated, then we are mostly acting. Mostly," Kaoru warned.

"Okay, but what's your act?" Hayli said.

"Oh, so do you really want to know?" Hikaru and Kaoru both said, smirks glued onto their faces.

"No, just tell us," Raychel and Hayli retorted. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, and then Hikaru started talking.

"It's a brotherly love act. We usually say dirty things to each other. We are quite proud of it, actually. And we do similar things, to also make them go 'ooh' and 'aah' or to knock them senseless. But we aren't actually gay. Tamaki makes us do it,"

"Although, it is quite fun…" Kaoru said, blushing slightly.

"Aw, come on, Kaoru. Do you mean to tell me that you enjoyed the things we did last night?" Hikaru said, lifting Kaoru's chin up. Cue the brotherly love scene. And, action!

"Hikaru, not in front of our new friends. They might get the wrong idea…"

"Oh, but Kaoru, people should know that we love each other, don't you agree?"

"Well, yes but…but…" Kaoru said as he started to go tomato red. The Hitachiins then turned to the Samishii's. Raychel and Hayli were turning red, and trying to hold back laughs.

"Are you kidding?!?!?! Our new best friends are homos!!!" Raychel yelled as she finally doubled over laughing.

"That was sick!!! How can you guys deal with that every day?!?!?! It was just so funny!!!" Hayli managed to get out while she was on the floor laughing.

"You get so use to it after a while that it comes naturally," Kaoru answered, slightly enjoying the reaction they got.

"That's the sickest kind of taboo EVER!!! I can't believe it!!!" Raychel chuckled out.

"I think that we are going to like this club of yours," Hayli said as she wiped away some tears. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned in triumph at how well their plan worked out.

'_Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day,'_ went through the four teen's heads as they thought about how they will encounter the host club.

**So?!?! What didja think of this chapter?!?! I am really committed to this story! I think I only managed 4 chapters of my last story!! Oh, wow!! Thanks to all my reviewers: ****-Natalie.M-, Kura and Hana (But mostly Kura), I'm-amazing-deal-with-it, Psyche Eros, gabby1234, GoldenAngelHearted, CullenGirl14, Nimash, KoolKat14, and ILooovesMatty. ****I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Thank you and hope to see you in the next chapter!!!**


	6. Short Chapter About Their Morning

**I'm gonna skip the author's note this time….this chapter's going to be short, so the host club will be in the next chapter. I just forgot about this for a few days, so all y'all are gonna get is a short chappie. Sorry. I have a cosplay group to attend to, too!! Ha ha…Princess tutu…bad joke, sorry…**

The Samishii twins woke up to banging by their window.

"Raychel! Hayli! Open up!" Hikaru shouted from the other side.

"How in the heck did he climb up to the top floor?" Hayli asked tiredly, looking out of her sister's window. (They both had windows next to their beds, and the Hitachiins were outside Raychel's)

"I don't know, but I don't want him in," Raychel looked at her clock. With the clock saying 6:00 A.M., Raychel's temper grew to a more irritated level. She kicked off her sheets and jumped down off her bunk bed, lazily dragging her feet to the window.

"What the heck do you guys want so early on a Monday morning?" Raychel droned out, opening the window and letting in the sun, sweet smell of spring, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

"We wanted to make sure that you guys were up and ready to go to school within an hour," Kaoru answered.

"You guys must be really excited that we're going to meet your club, right?"

"It's not that, but we really do want you guys to come…" Hikaru answered.

"Anyway, how the crap did you guys get to the top floor?" Raychel asked peering out the window to see nothing beneath it.

"Easy. Your room is so close to the roof that we climbed down from there," Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect unison.

"Yeah, well next time, please, and we are begging, wait until 7:00 or something. 9 on weekends," Raychel and Hayli altered saying their plead. Hayli got down from her bunk and pushed the Hitachiins out of her room.

"Wait downstairs and eat something. We really don't care what. It could be the couch if you desire to digest fine appliances," She told them, closed the door, and went to go change.

********LATER THAT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL********

(I don't like writing useless information about school.)

Raychel and Hayli walked through the halls of Ouran, clearly deep in a conversation. Hikaru and Kaoru left early, saying an excuse along the lines of, _"We gotta get the hosts ready for you guys."_ Raychel didn't know what he meant, and Hayli was too curious to tell her. The younger twin also wanted to see the look on her older sister's face. As they reached the double doors to the third music room, Raychel asked Hayli a question.

"What do you think is gonna happen when we open these doors?"

"I'm putting my money on being blinded!" Hayli vowed.

"Mine's on being ambushed!"

"Do you really thing we'll be attacked?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be? It's the perfect delusion! We get so curious that we open the doors to have a peek inside, and we get attacked by really sharp and shiny sporks!!!" Raychel explained, getting ready to be bombard with the said kitchen utensil.

"On three. Ready? One…two…THREE!!!!!" Raychel opened the door enthusiastically, expecting to be bombarded by shiny, pointy, spoon-and-fork eating tools, but was literally blown away by the rose petals that flew at her.

"Welcome to the host club, ladies," 7 boys answered, looking at Raychel and Hayli.

"This is gonna be a hard day…" Hayli stated deadpanned.

"But…but…it was suppose to be sporks…" Raychel said trying to get the petals out of her sisters hair.

This was not gonna be fun after all.

**No complaining Just review.  
I haven't done a disclaimer yet! Okay. Ahem. First time doing this. I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!!! IF I DID, THEN HARUHI WOULD HAVE TOTALLY GOTTEN TOGETHER WITH HIKARU, NOT BREAK HIS FRAGILE HEART, AND SHE WOULD HAVE COMPLETELY DUMP TAMAKI IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INTERSTATE HIGHWAY!!!! And Hikaru wouldn't have died his hair black. He looks like a jack-o-lantern or a Halloween decoration now…T_T. There y'are! Oh! and I only own Raychel and Hayli, and some other future OOC's that might come up in future chapters!!!**


	7. The Hosting Maids

**Alrighty. I waited about a week. And I humbly apologize. I REALLY DO!!! And I just saw Alice in Wonderland!!! It's extremely awesome!!! Go see it!!! **  
"Welcome to the Host Club, ladies," the seven handsome boys said when the doors opened. Raychel and Hayli were trying to get flower petals out of each others hair at that time, paying no attention to the club. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

"They aren't even paying attention!" whispered Hikaru to Kaoru (1).

"I know! And Tono's gonna scare the crap out of them! Watch!"

Just then, Tamaki strode over to the twin girls and started his introduction that he complied together for new customers, causing Raychel and Hayli to jump a few feet into the air. Somehow the doors had closed behind them and they were trapped in the King's awful wrath.

"Why, you must be the two fine ladies that our troublemakers told us about. My darlings, welcome to the land of your dreams, where you can live out your life the way you want it, without a care in the world! Please, my darlings, enjoy yourselves, and bask in the everlasting rays of our beauty! I am the King of this club, its founder, its father, Ta-"

"Tamaki Suoh," the Samishiis answered, figuring out who this _doofas_ was by the descriptions given to them.

"Oooooh! So you've heard of me, haven't you! I am the handsomest male in this school, the brightest and most glorious mind of all my classmates, and-"

"A blonde idiot, who refers to everything as a family, loves Japanese culture, is half French, can rant really fast about nonsense, loves commoners' things, a pervert, and is obsessed with trying to get Haruhi to act feminine and dress as a girl. He is the princely type, but he's more like the baka type. We call him Tono because he acts like a stuck up prep king," Hayli said, reading off what looked like notes. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to hold in their laughs, but failed effortlessly as they started to chuckle and turn red (from trying to hold back their laughs.) By that time, all eyes were on Hayli and the hosts were giving here queer looks. "What? I was quoting." Tamaki, of course, started to draw circles on the floor in his corner of woe (or emo corner…)

"My turn! My turn!" Raychel shouted as she grabbed the list from Hayli. She covered her eyes, started spinning randomly with her index finger pointed and the list flying around her like a ribbon. She stopped abruptly and uncovered her eyes. She saw that she was pointing straight at a robot.

"Hmmmmmm….with the characteristics closely saying nothing but being next to a short blonde with a cake eating disorder…..YOU ARE TAKASHI MORINOZUKA, formally known as Mori-senpai," She said.

"Yeah. Mori-senpai didn't have many characteristics besides: He goes by Mori-senpai. He and Honey-senpai are cousins, are seniors in their third year, class A, and host together. Mori-senpai doesn't really talk much, and he is super tall. He likes to watch over Honey-senpai and he is in the Kendo club as well. They both have younger brothers that are a year behind us, though they are the complete opposite. So, I have to say that that is the closest match," Hayli stated, glancing over her sister's shoulder at the list.

"But what about that guy?" Raychel asked, pointing towards a shorter black haired boy with glasses. (Meaning he's shorter than Mori.)

"Hmmm…..Then there is Kyoya Otori. He is what some people call the 'shadow king' of the host club. He is what you call the cool type though we say there's nothing cool about him. He carries around this booklet where he writes down information and he likes it when people pay him money, so watch out. We once had to pay a 1 million dollar debt for setting the curtains on fire and scaring away the guests. We don't even own American money, yet we had to pay using dollars! (2) If you scare away customers, go hide. He also wears glasses and is in second year, class A. I think that that's Kyoya-senpai," Hayli read.

"So, Hikaru and Kaoru, you think that there is nothing cool about me?" Kyoya said, turning towards them with an evil smile.

"We didn't say anything like that," Hikaru and Kaoru said, portraying angels even with their cheshire cat grins.

"Alright! We know you guys are idiots, so can we please continue guessing?!?!" Raychel and Hayli asked, not looking away from their list of host names and descriptions.

"Next, there is…..There is this short blonde boy whose name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He goes by Honey-senpai, though. He likes sweets, and he is the loli-shota or boy-lolita type. He loves cake, and he carries around a stuffed bunny. He's really fun to tease, but we usually don't because he can turn on the cute charm like pushing a button; very easily. I think we established the one eating cake is him. So all that leaves is…." Hayli said, looking over at the last one standing: Haruhi. (Okay, figuratively, she was the last person standing, but everyone else was also standing, so I guess not. He he…-_-')

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's a pleasure to meet the both of yo-" Haruhi started, but was interrupted by:

"No, no, no! We were suppose to guess!!! Don't do that! Okay, so let's start off to see if we are correct and that you are not an imposter," Hayli pointed.

"Okay…..Then, there is a female posing as a male in the host club, but you have to keep it a secret that you know about her true gender. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka and she is the natural type. She usually woos girls by being blunt and honest. She studies a lot, and is an honors student. The only one in the academy. She is in our class, and I don't see what's wrong with trying to dress her up, though. It's pretty fun. Especially when she crossplays as a girl," Raychel read. A question started to form in her head and she put on a confused face. "What did we say after that?" She asked her twin.

"I think it was: But if she's a girl, wouldn't that just be cosplay? And Kaoru said: Only if she dresses as a girl, which she doesn't. So it's crossplay. Then Hikaru said something about cosplaying, then they did their taboo act, then we almost gagged, then we-"

"Okay, we don't need to get into detail!" Raychel yelled.

"Okay. Now that you have figured out who everyone is," Hikaru said, wrapping his arms around Raychel's neck, earning a glare, growl, and kick in the shins.

"Who do you want to request?" Kaoru said, being a little less annoying by putting his hand on Hayli's head, which Hayli tried to bite off, but thank goodness Kaoru dodged. (AN: I wouldn't want my Kaoru to get hurt!)

"Wait just a minute," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, causing the light to shine off them.

"What?" The quartet asked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I have calculated and I assume that you told Misses Raychel and Hayli Samishii about our little secret: Haruhi's true gender,"

"Yeah," Hikaru said, trying to hide a smirk but to no avail (3) couldn't find the self-control not to.

"What of it?" Kaoru said, smirking anyway, not bothering to hold it in.

"And how do you know our names?" The said twins asked the shadow king.

"Hikaru and Kaoru told all of us. Now, back to the main subject: Haruhi's secret is out. What will we do about it? Surely our King was listening and has a plan in mind, correct?" Kyoya asked Tamaki, who was still in his corner of woe (or emo corner). He quickly got up, spun around, pointed to the Samishiis, and stated:

"You're right- we have to do something!!! The twin daughters of the Samishii family will serve in the host club as hosting maids until we can trust them enough to keep my beloved daughter's gender a secret!!!"

"Wow, you're right- he does refer to everything in family terms," Hayli said, mainly to herself, while Raychel shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HOSTING MAIDS'!?!?"

"You will dress in our various cosplays, or maid's outfits on regular days, and serve us tea while hosting ladies! Meaning entertaining them while the other hosts are busy! Or, you can host with us! You will also clean up and bake sweets, and you will be the adorable little normal daughters I've always dreamed of, but double the amount! Oh, just thinking of the future cosplays we can center upon your arrival into the Host Club just sends my mind soaring through time and space, dream and reality! We finally have true hostesses and princesses among us! Of course, Haruhi will always come first in daddy's heart, don't you worry!" Tamaki said; (insert random hand and body gestures here)

"WE WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Hayli screamed at Tamaki, while Raychel tried to hold her back from clawing his eyes out.

"Apparently you will," Hikaru and Kaoru said, putting their arms around the girls. They growled in return.

"You planned this, didn't you…" Raychel asked.

"We knew you couldn't be trusted," Hayli said.

"Too late for that; the King made an order, and his humble servants must oblige," Kaoru said.

"And besides: we already have your maid's uniforms ready!" Hikaru said, pulling out two identical maids' uniforms out (4).

"We will no way in heck wear those!!!"

"Oh, yes you will," and the Hitachiins chased them around the room, and they were forced into the changing room.

"Why!?!?!" Hayli screamed as she was pushed into the same stall as Raychel to change into the revealing maid's uniform.

"Otori Kyoya owns his own private police force," Hikaru said from behind the curtain.

"It would be wise to do as he says," Kaoru said.

"I still ask why…" Raychel said while analyzing the maid uniform the Hitachiins had given her.

"Just change already!!" And so started their life in the host club…..what will happen next?

**Yayzzzzz….tired….okay!! So I got the 7****th**** chapter done! Thank you to all of my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters! The next chapter will be up next week!!!**

**It's funny because 'and' is 'to' in Japanese, so it's like saying 'Hikaru and Kaoru' Tee hee!**

**I had to add that in because it didn't make sense in chapter 5.**

**is it 'avail' or 'prevail'**

**The link to see it is: http:// img. / photo/11180708/ Classic_Black_Satin_French_Maid_ (but take out the various spaces!) Or this one: http:// / yahoo_site_admin/ assets/images/F18066.1173826_ (take out spaces) you can look for more there too! just type in 'maid uniform' and they will pop up!**

**See you in the next chapter!!! Click the review box and leave a message! I don't really know what to do with the next chapter, so suggestions are more than welcome!!! Please!!! I need ideas!!!**


	8. Beginning of the end

**Here's the eighth chapter! Please read and review!!! I beg of thee! Seriously!**

Raychel and Hayli walked out of the dressing room and stared at the Hitachiins. The Hitachiins stared back. Time seemed to stop as the dagger war soon began. Suddenly, though, Hikaru and Kaoru broke out into giggles, snorts, laughs, and uncontrollable shaking and tears.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahah!!!!" (That sounded evil, sorry)

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!?!?!?!" The girls shouted.

"It-it's just your expressions!!! And the outfits are so outrageous and adult-like, it's just too hilarious!!!"

"Ju-ju-just shut up!" Hayli and Raychel yelled, bringing out the ever-popular rulers and whacking the Hitachiins on the head.

"How are my new adopted daughters doing!!!!?" Tamaki sang as he walked through the changing room doors to see Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on top of Raychel and Hayli, trying to hold them down. Tamaki stopped in his tracks and stared at the scene, which had inevitably come to an abrupt stop.

'_Wh-wh-what the heck are they doing?!?!?!'_

'_I know that look,'_

'_Tono's gonna blow…'_

'_What's that face of his?!?! ^O^ (Laughing)'_

'_Holy crap!!!'_

The scene dragged on for what felt like forever before Kyoya came in with an announcement. "The customers are waiting outside the door. Get ready."

"Woah! Get ready?" Hayli and Raychel questioned.

"B-B-B-B-B-BUT MOTHER!!!! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT THESE SHADY TWINS HAVE BEEN DOING TO MY LITTLE ADOPTED ANGELS?!?!?!" (You know who.)

"When the heck did we become your adopted daughters?!?!"

"Since you became apart of our Host Club Family!!!" Tamaki screamed with enthusiasm dripping from every aspect of his being.

"And don't forget~~!" Hikaru started to remind the other twins.

"You have to host and ser~ve~!" Kaoru finished for his brother.

"But we don't want anything to do with this!"

"To bad! You figured out about Haruhi's secret, so you have to!"

"Whatever. But~~~ we won't even be here half the time~~~!" Raychel and Hayli sang suspiciously. (I'm really tired right now…)

"Why not?" the Hitachiins asked.

"We can't tell you because we have to apparently go host some ladies, which we think is extremely odd."

"Fine then."

All seven hosts and the two new maids set their poses for their guests.

"Welcome!"

…**this was only like 350 words, sorry…..I will probably type up two chapters next Saturday.**


	9. Are You Lesbians?

**I don't really have an excuse for my reeeeaaaally late update. I'm just reeeaaally sorry now. I'm reeeeaally sorry!**

**Oh yeah! And I'm a beta reader now! Just send me your stuff! Please!**

**If anybody has any comments, please just review. I only care about reviews, and I was surprised I had gotten that many. I might just make small chapters so that I could update more. And this story is all my idea! I did not steal it, if anyone accuses…**

**Disclaimer: It's evident that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I f I did, Tamaki would get together with Ayame, Hikaru would get Haruhi, Kaoru would end up with a character that had the exact personality as me, there would be more sports, Renge would finally move back to France, Kyoya would confess that he was in love with his notebook and money, Nekozawa would put more curses on Tamaki, Usa-chan would get together with Belzeneff, banana peels would be the main food, instant coffee would be pored all over Tamaki, Mori would shut up and get a girlfriend, Honey would either get diabetes or a girlfriend besides Usa-chan, and Haruhi would finally get some Fancy/Fatty/Giant Tuna, as well as make up her mind about what it is called.**

**It would be a totally different story if I made the story line, ne?**

**Anyhow, how about I make a maximum of 2,000 words per chapter. That seems about right. And a minimum of 400 words for the short chapters. I hope this chapter satisfies your needs of Timeout. And yes, I do realize that the real time out is two words, so if anyone wants me to change the title to Time Out instead of Timeout, just tell me.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Welcome!" The hosts shouted, letting in the high school girls that really did have way too much time on their hands. They walked in and squeed in surprise, for they had been waiting all day to come to the host club. They walked in and espied what the hosts were wearing. To their dismay, they were not in cosplay. However, they did see two new faces, or bodies, that were hiding behind the first hosts.

"Hey, who are those two? They look like maids," one whispered.

"Maybe they are Tamaki-sama's maids that came to help him," another suggested.

"No, they look too young to be maids. Maybe they are two of their girlfriends?"

"Maybe. Who do you think it is? I hope it's not Tamaki-sama. That would be so devastating!"

"I know, but maybe they're Kyoya-sama's girlfriends…" the girls continued to whisper to each other. Kyoya's glasses flashed as he pushed them up.

"These two young ladies are Raychel and Hayli Samishii. They, under some circumstances, have decided to join our club," He said with a smile.

"We didn't decide, we were forced," Raychel and Hayli retorted under their breaths.

"Well, it's evident that you are here and hosting, so I suggest you go along with this alias," Kyoya replied, showing an evil smirk.

"…" Raychel and Hayli didn't say anything. They were too preoccupied with fussing over their "uniform". They were thinking over what they had gotten themselves into when some guests came over.

"Excuse me…Samishii-sans?" a girl said trying to get their attention.

"Yes?" Raychel and Hayli asked at the same time, plastering sickeningly sweet smiles on their faces.

"Um…we were wondering why you are in this club," another girl asked.

"Yeah…I mean, this club is made of boys, and for girls to be in the club that is made for girls…well…" the blonde from their class started.

"We were thinking that maybe…you were…um…you had the same liking that the Hitachiin brothers have…" another blushing yellow cupcake stated, fiddling with her fingers. All the other girls were stammering by that point. Blushing tomato red, they looked at Raychel and Hayli to see them confused.

"I mean…why would you join this club if you weren't attracted…to your own gender?" the blonde finished for her faint friend.

'_Eh?'_ the said twins thought. Just then, they realized what the girls were asking. Being the technical heroines of this story and also being so similar to the Hitachiins (much to their disliking), they thought up an idea.

"Well…um…we might have liked our own…um…gender…if they had liked us back a few years ago," Hayli muttered, acting the part of an embarrassed girl confessing her obsession. Over-actresses as they were, they played up the embarrassment well.

"Yeah…we kind of had a little incident back in America," Raychel acted out. She rubbed the back of her head to show that she was uncomfortable with the topic.

"But we don't know if we should tell you," Raychel and Hayli said together. Hayli scratched her cheek in fake embarrassment and Raychel shuffled her feet. They both looked at the flock of daffodil-like girls and deadpanned. They were all heart-shaped and daydream-like and looked as if they were in fantasy land.

"How can we get you to tell us?" a brown haired girl asked. There were about 5 girls there, and they were all leaning in to see what the Samishiis would say.

"Well…you could request us," Raychel and Hayli said in unison.

"Of course we will!" All five girls yelled and ran to the nearest couch. They sat and waited intently for Raychel and Hayli to join them. The said twins looked at each other and smirked. Turning their smirk into a frown, they spoke to each other through their eyes.

'_How did we get into this? Why do they accuse us? They're nothing to worry about, right?" _They asked each other, both understanding that they were both confused. They walked hesitantly over to the couch across the girls. When no one spoke, the blond from their class asked the dreaded question.

"So…what happened at your old school in America?" she asked, and Raychel froze. Hayli, being the more mature one, looked composed and kept her act up. She tried keeping it shy, and it worked out well.

"Well, I think I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking that we are or were lesbian, right?" Hayli acted warily. She did NOT want them to think that she was gay.

"Um, well, yeah. Weren't you?"

"Actually, no. You see, one day, some girls that we played a prank on decided to pull one on us to get even. They cut our hair, died it, and everything. They made us look like guys. Except, it kinda back fired. We got really popular, _as boys_," Hayli emphasized. She smirked and looked over to her sister. Raychel was recovering from her little mind-fight with herself, and smirked back at her sister.

"Then, one day, they found out we were really girls. They were so disgusted that we went from popular to trash, and they even insulted us. It was so upsetting," Raychel said dramatically, tearing up falsely. "They trashed our house, spilled food on us, gave us hate letters; the whole deal,"

"So, we don't really like hanging out with girls anymore. We fear that they would insult us again. We even moved away to rid ourselves of those pathetic creatures, but that incident still haunts us," Hayli teared up. The girls around her all wore sad expressions. They then suddenly thought up an idea.

"DON'T WORRY RAYCHEL AND HAYLI! WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THOSE MOSTERS FOR YOU!" the five girls declared, and the twins smirked on the inside.

'_They are so easy to fool,'_ the Samishiis thought, and smiled at the guests.

"Thank you, ladies. That really means a lot," Raychel and Hayli both said, and the girls around them went all squee-ish and giggly. The guests of the Samishiis then ran out to start planning for what they thought was an attack on the Americans that hurt their new favorite hosts, all the while screaming, "WE WILL FIGHT FOR THE SHY TYPES!"

In the meantime, Raychel and Hayli high-fived each other and exclaimed their happiness. (You know: 'Yess!' 'Alright!' And stuff.) Hikaru and Kaoru walked over, and leaned over Raychel and Hayli behind the couch.

"What did you do now?" They asked, acting like they used the same question every single day.

"We just planned an attack on all American teenagers that live near New York," they answered, an evil smirk on their face, but at the same time an innocent expression, as if they were asking 'We didn't do anything,' like children.

"How did you come up with a story like that so fast?" Hikaru asked.

"Who said it was a story?" Raychel said expressionless as memories flashed in her brain. Kaoru was about to start questioning them wheh they were interupted.

"Well, it looks like you increased our profits by quite a bit. I think we could use you in the future. Although, I have been getting some complaints about your attire…" Kyoya said, popping up with his usual business-like mannerisms.

"What's wrong with them?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, annoyed that something _they _made was being flamed.

"Oh, it's just that they are a little too suggestive for our club. I would suggest that in the future, you wear our uniforms," Kyoya replied coolly.

"The blazer?" Raychel and Hayli asked.

"With some adjustments, of course," Kyoya smiled mysteriously, and the four twins shivered, feeling like something crawled up their backs. Kyoya walked away, and the twins all thought, _'He has an evil plan, doesn't he…'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at Raychel and Hayli's mansion, their mother, Arianna Samishii, was talking on the phone with her neighbor.

"I don't know if we should put the through this. I mean; they're just so young," Arianna said contemplating her decision.

"They will get use to it. I know that my boys like your girls," Yuzuha replied over the phone.

"And mine like yours as well, but they only just met," Arianna argued.

"If we don't make them undrestand when they're young, they'll just find someone else when they're older," Yuzuha reasured her, if not bribed her.

"Why don't we see how the most mature of our children react when they figure out our plans. If they are okay with it, we can tell the other two."

"Excellent! I'll tell Kaoru, and you tell Hayli! They are definatley the most mature, and I read them very easily. Even if I just met Hayli, I can tell that she likes my son. It was like love at first sight when he started flirting with her!" Yuzuha rambled on with Arianna listening. All the while, Arianna was thinking,

_'How am I going to break it to Hayli that she is betrothed...to someone she nearly hates...I hope Kaoru is the right person for her...'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I haven't really updated my story, and I am kinda at a writer's block. I want the relationship between the two twins to grow, but I want it to go slowly. I will only accept what to do between Raychel and Hikaru, because in the future, I have some really large things that take place. It will appear in future chapters.**

**Next chapter will be when Raychel and Hayli are left at school and the Hitachiins take them to their house. Tell me what you want to happen there~! Please review and be patient for the next chapter! I thank the 60+ review I have gotten, and the 20+ favorites and alerts I have gotten! Please, leave your opinions, ideas, and comments in the box below!**


End file.
